The Band of Fairies
by kirbysupertough
Summary: Lucy talks her dad into letting her go to the best music/theatrical school in all of Fiore, on one condition, she is not allowed to have a boyfriend. But what happens when she rebels and her dad finds out? AU High School. Readers get to decide who Lucy and Lisanna end up with and some other characters. Rated T for swearing. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Fairy Tail, nor any of the songs/lyrics!**

 **Rated T: for minor swearing (especially in songs...)**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic on this website, so please don't critize too much! So a few things before the story; first of all, I have inattentive ADHD so I suck at organization :(, secondly, I hate Nali and Gruvia so much, however, if YOU like it and lots of people request it or something else I shall make a story with it ;) cause I'm awesome like that! Third, I listen to all music except dubstep and rap (MOST rap I don't listen to but I listen to some), so do not expect songs like that in this fanfiction, also on the note of music, I'm probably going to put songs that I really like, so just know that the songs will probably not be common songs. Finally, this fan fiction I'm going to let you all choose who goes with who. Later on I might describe more about me or something like that but that is all for right now. At the end of this chapter, I shall list the people who are open to be judged upon (meaning you can vote ONCE for each character in the comments for what kind of pairings are going to be in this). Thanks and please review, since I'm not the best writer in the world and I want to improve. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Band of Fairies**

Lucy couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming, right? There's no way this could be real. Lucy was standing in front of the best school for students who want to be in the 'arts' as in the Music Industry and Show Biz Industry! It seemed like yesterday she was still bickering with her father about going to this school, the school called Fiore Music and Theatrical High School, or FMTHS for short. She can still remeber the day her father finally agreed.

 _Lucy was in her father's office, the 30th day in a row she had been there to discuss the topic of switching schools, so she can achieve her dream of becoming a singer. "Lucy, I already told you no, how many more times are you going to bother me about this? My answer is no, and will continue to be no, no matter how many times you try to convince me."_

 _"Father! Please? I have always listened to what you tell me to do, I never once complained about anything, and the ONE thing I really truly want, you aren't going to let me have, because you are selfish and don't want your daughter to be happy?" Lucy begged. Her father, Jude Heartfelia, sighed heavily as he looked back down at the paperwork he was origionally doing before Lucy came in and distracted him. He stayed like that for a while, and when he finally looked back up at Lucy, he saw the saddest puppy eyes in the world staring right back at him. Jude sighed again, "Fine... BUT, if I hear anything about a boyfriend or guys touching you, you are going back to Magnolia Academy, am I understood?!" Lucy's eyes widened, did she hear him right? She nodded her head to her father extremely fast and ran over to him to give him a hug. "Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _"Yes sir!" Lucy replied, as she skipped happily out of the room._

Lucy finally snapped out of her thinking when someone bumped into her, making her fall face first into the floor. "OOWWWWW" Lucy moaned as she lifted herself off of the ground and going into a sitting position.

"SORRY! Are you okay?!" a very cute voice apologized, as Lucy finds a hand in her face to help her up. Lucy takes the offer. When she finally is off the ground, with the help of the person who ran into her, she takes a good look at who hit her by accident. It was a girl, who appeared to be her own height, and age. The girl was really pretty, with teal blue eyes and white, short hair. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that had a red heart in the center, and was also wearing jean shorts, and pink sneakers.

"Yeah. I was partially to blame since I was dazed out, and not paying attention to my surroundings." Lucy smiled at the cute girl, as she grabbed her head because of the pain.

"No, I was running away from my sister and was trying to see how close she was behind me, I ran into you the second I looked back forward. So this was my fault. By the way, my name is Lisanna Strauss!" Lucy's eyes widened to the name. The Strauss's were really famous for their amazing abilities, the most famous Strauss was Mirajane Strauss, who is a famous actress, at least at FMTHS. She had amazing looks, the most beautiful voice, and can do practically anything with her body. Mirajane was Lucy's inspiration to join this school. Lucy adores Mira as her idol.

"So... that means you were running away from Mirajane right?!" Lucy gasped. Lisanna giggled and said, "Yup, that's my sister!"

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Lucy Heartfelia." Lucy said after coming out of her shock.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! We should be friends!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly. Lucy nodded and smiled. "Sure! I would love to be your friend!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hands and jumped up and down out of excitement. "I'll introduce you to all my friends! Like Natsu, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Erza... Oh, I forgot to ask. What department are you going into? Because if you're going into the one I am, we may be sharing a room together!" Lisanna finally stopped jumping and stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going into the music department. You?"

"Same! We should so be in the same band! What do you do because I play the violin and piano!"

"I sing, play accousic guitar, and piano!"

"Come on! Let's go check out the dorms, and see if we are in the same one together!" Lisanna said as she picked up Lucy's stuff off the ground.

"Alright!" Lucy said taking her books back from Lisanna. Then the two girls literally ran to the Music Dormatory. They both were out of breath, so the took a breather before looking at the doors to the dorms to see which one they're in. "Let's see..."

The two girls looked at each dorm's list. Lucy was looking at the even numbered rooms while Lisanna was looking at the odd. "Lucy! WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM!" Lucy ran over to her new friend who was squealing excitedly. When Lucy looked at the room's list it read:

Room # 7M : Multigender- 8 girls; 8 boys

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Chelia Blendy_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Jellal Fernandez_

 _Laxus Drayer_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Loke_

 _Lucy Heartfelia_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Rogue Cheney_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Wendy Marvell_

 _Yukino Agria_

Lucy was exremely worried about sharing a dorm with 8 boys. Shouldn't schools make sure that can't happen? Lisanna grabbed Lucy realizing that she was dazed out again, and yanked her into the room with her. Lisanna knew almost everyone, **almost**. She didn't know the people named Sting, Rogue, Yukino, or Chelia. Lucy knew Loke, Rogue, Sting, and Yukino, since they also had rich families and so she hung out with them at their families buisness meetings.

Lisanna dragged Lucy around the room introducing her to all her friends, which was everyone Lisanna knew, already. Then Lucy introduced Lisanna to Rogue, Sting, and Yukino. Then one of Lisanna's friends, Wendy, introduced Chelia, who was Wendy's closest friend to the two girls. By then it was really super late, so they all had to go to their rooms, which Lucy found out that the dorm had a side for the girls and a side for the boys, so Lucy was very thankful of that.

The next morning, Lucy had woken up from her sleep and realized that she wasn't in her normal bedroom. She literally jumped out of bed happily and started getting ready for the day. The day was Sunday, so they had one more day before school started. She was up at 6 in the morning and usually, Lucy was not a morning person. The reason she was up this early is because she was so excited that she wasn't dreaming, that she **couldn't** go back to sleep, even if she wanted to.

Lucy took a nice long bath, put her hair into a side ponytail with a light blue ribbon to hold it up. Then she put on one of her most favorite outfits, which was a belly shirt (cuts off right at the belly button), that has sleeves with no shoulders, with a sleeveless jacket, and a navy blue skirt with a white belt (the other clothes are light blue, with white, and gold outlinings and ribbons. Then to finish off the look, she puts on he thigh high black socks and her brown knee length boots. She applied some mascara but that was about it for make-up.

Since she was up earlier than everyone else she decided to make breakfast for everybody, and since she knows Sting eats a lot of food she knew to make at least 10x the amount she would for all of them. She went into their shared kitchen, that wasn't big at all, and grabbed out all the ingredients for strawberry-vanilla pancakes, which was her specialty at least for breakfast. While she was making the pancakes, she sung to herself ( **A/N: the song she is singing is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade (Warning very sad song but if you haven't heard of it, I recommend it!))**

 _By the time I was your age, I'd give anything,_

 _To fall in love truly was all I could think._

 _That's when I met your mother the girl of my dreams,_

 _The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen._

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

 _I can't help but notice you staring at me._

 _I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

 _That I can tell by your eyes, that you're in love with me."_

 _Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible thi-ings._

 _Now most of the time, we'd have too much to drink,_

 _And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything._

 _Too young to notice, and too dumb to care,_

 _Love was a story that couldn't compare._

 _I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

 _I made you a present with paper and string._

 _Open with care, now I'm asking you please,_

 _You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

 _Now son I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things,_

 _You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that god shows you di-ifferently._

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

 _It seems that I'm sick, and I've only got weeks._

 _Please don't be sad now, I really believe,_

 _You were the greatest thing that ever happened to meeee."_

 _Sloooooooooooooow, soooooo sloooooooooow, I fell to the ground on myyyyy kneeeees._

 _So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose._

 _If you're given the choice then I beg you to choose,_

 _To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._

 _I can't bare to see the same thing to happen to you._

 _Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible thi-ings._

Next thing Lucy knew, was everyone was up and clapping. The girl named Levy and Lisanna were the two loudest. That is until Natsu came up to her and gave her a great big hug.

"Luce, that was amazing!"

*Lucy's POV*

'When did everyone get up? Oh, well, I guess I was too distracted singing that song. Literally everyone is clapping, and I'm pretty sure Gray just whistled.'

"Luce, that was amazing!" 'Did Natsu just call me Luce? And why in the hell is he hugging me?!' I felt my face heating up as the pink haired boy that is one of Lisanna's closest friends' hugged me tightly. I looked up to see what everyone else's reactions are. The boys' are all giving Natsu a death glare, well except for Jellal and Gajeel who are laughing at the other guy's. The girls are doing one of these things: making kissing faces, laughing, or blushing.

"Luce?" I asked curiously, to the scarf wearing guy, who has not yet let go in anyway, shape, or form.

"Yeah!" Natsu said with a big toothy smile, "I'm not sure why, but you feel special to me so I gave you a nickname!" I felt my face flush even more at that, but what made my face the color that would compete with the girl named Erza's hair, was when I heard Chelia whisper to Wendy, 'it's Loove! 3'.

"Flame-brain let go of her! She looks as if she's about to pass out from you squeezing her like that!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"What was that Ice Prick?!" Natsu yelled back, dropping me, and then taking steps towards Gray.

"Ya heard me, you flaming idiot!"

"That's it!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray. If it weren't for Erza, the beautiful scarlet haired woman, the entire room would be ruined.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, OUT OF BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU FIGHT ONE MORE TIME..." she gave them a deadly glare, and both boys nodded, in complete fear. Then there was an awkward silence until, Laxus... I think his name was, started a topic.

"So... Lucy, correct?" I nodded. "What were you making?" That's when I finally remembered about the pancakes. My dormmates are extremely distracting.

"Oh! That's Right!" I smiled as I ran back into the kitchen, because Natsu while he was hugging me carried me away from the kitchen, and into the lounge of our dorm. I grabbed the pancakes, and ran back out. "Since I got up early today, and I had nothing else to do, I decided I would make breakfast for all of us. And I made a bunch because, I know for Sting, but I think probably Gajeel, you, Natsu, and Gray probably, too, eat so much food. So there is plenty!" I said happily, as I set the many plates that carried many pancakes on the coffee table that was surrounded by couches.

"YOU?! EARLY?! Lucy, are you sick? Do I need to take you to the doctor?! I think something's wrong with you!" Sting teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone except for the people who know me looked really confused at Sting's comment, the rest just laughed, or in Rogue's case, chuckled.

"You're just mad that I never have gotten up early for you." I teased back, which made Sting's cheeks look a little pink. 'OH MY GOD! HA! STING'S BLUSHING!' I thought to myself and laughed hysterically in my head.

"So... why did you wake up early?" Rogue asked as he starts to eat some of the pancakes.

But before I could answer that question Cana asked, "Before you answer his question; What did that guy mean by you not waking up early? And secondly, is the reason you never got up early for him because you were with a guy in be-" I cut her off before she could continue her sentence.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? UGH! Look, Sting's father used to have business meeting with mine, really early in the morning, but Sting's dad didn't want him to be home alone, so he'd bring him with him to my house. I was saying that on those days he was mad that I never got up to make him breakfast when he got to my house. And to answer your first question Cana, I'm not a morning person. I hate mornings, so much. It's rare for me to be like this in the morning." Cana laughed and gave me a look that said, 'Suuuuuuurrrrrrreeeee, that's what you want everyone to believe.' then she winked at me, as I made an annoyed grunt. I then turned towards Rogue and said, "And to answer your question Rogue, I was just really excited that yesterday wasn't a dream and that I'm actually at this school!" Rogue nodded and silently continued eating the pancakes.

That's when Loke stated, "Just so that you all know, Lucy's dad reeally is mean, and doesn't allow her to do much stuff. So it probably took her an extremely long time to finally get him to concede. Isn't that right, my beautiful Lucy?" he asked flirtasiously to me, and scooted closer to me. I rolled my eyes and started pushing him away from me.

"Yes, I spent 2 months, I gave him one day rest then I asked him for another 30 days and I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes I could and he finally gave in. But just a reminder Loke, I'm not your's, number one and number two, get away from me."

"Lucy, these taste amazing! What's in them?!" Gray asks, after he swallowed his food.

"Thank you Gray! It's my specialty to make-"

"Strawberry-Vanilla Pancakes!" Sting, Rogue, Loke, Yukino, and I said at the exact same time.

"So, strawberries and vanilla was added, with a few other things but that is my secret so I can not tell you!" I winked at him.

"Ter Frelly Ghod" Natsu said while shoveling in more pancakes, into his mouth of course.

"What? Swallow your food, THEN speak." Natsu rolled his eyes, and finished chewing the pancakes, and swallowed them.

"I SAID, they're really good." He said annoyed, then he went to shovel more pancakes in his mouth.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Hey Lucy, I'll help wash the dishes with you!" Levy said sweetly. I shook my head.

"No, it's my treat, besides this will probably never happen again." I smiled kindly. She shook her head back at me, "No, I want to help and I'm going to help you wheither you want me to or not." She stood up with her hands on her hips, and she puffs out her chest to make her look taller. I giggled.

"Fine, Levy, you can help, but I'd prefer if you didn't, it will just make me feel bad."

"But I'm the one who wants to help you. Besides I have to ask you a few things..." she walks over to me, stands on her tippy-toes and whispers so I can only hear, "personally." she smiled as she picked up her empty plate, while I grab the plates that once had pancakes but were all eaten by my bottomless-stomached friends.

When me and Levy started washing the dishes, she started asking me questions.

"So, what do you do specifically?"

"I mainly sing, but I can play the piano and guitar, too."

"Really?! I sing and play guitar, too. I also write my own music sometimes!" she smiled, then she asked, "So do you already have a group?"

"I have Lisanna, but that's about it." Levy's eyes widened with joy.

"Yay! Lu-chan! Me, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are all in a band, so you and Lisanna can join ours!"

"Really? Do you guys have a name yet?" I asked her excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no not yet." Levy said disappointedly. I clap my hands together, which sent soap flying everywhere, and that made Levy giggle, "What, did you see a bug?"

"No!" I laughed with her, "We could call our selfs the Band of Fairies!" Levy's eyes widened.

"I like that name! But... I don't know if the boys'll like it so much."

"Well, I think it's a perfect name because if I remember correctly, when Lisanna was quickly introducing me to all of you, she said something about you guys being in the club called Fairy Tail, correct?" Levy nodded.

"You should join too!"

"Trust me, I will!" I agreed then continued, "so, I think it would be perfect." Levy agreed.

We decided that after we're done with cleaning up, we will go suggest the idea to the others. We only had a few more dishes left and I had a question I was dying to know the answer to. "So, uh, Levy."

"Yeah, Lu-chan?" she looked up at me as she dried the dishes.

"Are you and Gajeel dating?" I asked with a smirk forming on my face. She blushed a color so bright red it would compete with Erza's hair.

"Shhhhh! Yes, please don't tell anyone!" she whispered a whine, I laughed and swore not to tell anyone. That's when Levy suddenly got a mischevious grin on her face as I finished washing the last dish and decided to put the dishes that Levy dried away.

"What?" I ask her cautiously.

"Since you asked me that, I have to know now, out of all the guys here, who is your favorite?!" Levy squealed. I was holding the last plate when she asked that. It shocked me so bad I dropped the plate, and it shattered the second it hit the ground... well really on me, however, I didn't feel anything because I was still processing what she just asked me. Levy sqeaked and jumped away from me when I dropped the plate. I guess I should have known how bad it was when her eyes went so wide, I literally could swear, that her eyes took literally the entire upper half of her face. "L-l-l-lu-chan?!" I heard a lot of footsteps coming closer, then I blacked out.

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it? Sorry about all mistakes I made. It's really late in the day when I wrote this so, I kinda am too tired to really check to see if I made mistakes. So sorry. Also I can't spell and I suck at grammer so uh, yeah. If you are a grammer policeman, please do help me out but please do it kindly.

Okay so here are the pairs you can decide from, and I'm adding an OC option (if you do choose the OC thing please tell me if you want a boy or a girl OC with that character!) if you want me to make an OC for one of the characters, also if you want yuri/yaoi in it tell me! I'm fairly open about this but I'm just going to list the basic couples that I think would be good but like I said if you want Licy/LuLi or whatever I'll add that to the list of options. I'm going to give you guys a bunch of chapters to continue voting so chapter 2 will not have the answer to Levy's last question. Also sorry guys but this is for sure going to have Everman, Gale, and Jerza, so they can not be involved in this voting, anyone else is okay! :) So here are my starting options, feel free to suggest what you want to other than the few I already have as partners:

*Lucy's Options: Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Loke, OC (M!/F!), Hibiki

*Lisanna's Options: Natsu, Laxus, OC (M!/F!)

Juvia's Options (Juvia is going to show up later, just so you know!): Gray, Lyon, OC (M!/F!)

Yukino's Options: Rogue, Sting, OC (M!/F!)

Wendy: Romeo, Chelia, OC (M!/F!)

Chelia: Wendy, Lyon, OC (M!/F!)

Cana: OC (M!/F!), Bacchus

Mirajane: Laxus, Freed, OC (M!/F!)

So yeah. Vote in the comments/review for your favorite shipping, this will mainly be focused on Lucy and Lisanna (if you want them to be a couple that is also fine by me) so please chose Lucy and Lisanna's first then you can decide for the others; if one of the characters is tied or doesn't have any votes for them, I'm going to randomly chose their mate but, please chose Lucy and Lisanna's love for this story!

*this means that this character needs to have people vote for them, for they are the main characters of this story! Although the other characters are not as important, please vote for their mate too, because I'm probably going to draw names out of a hat, but I want to know what my readers ship, even if I don't necassarily agree with you I will do it because I love writing and it is one of my goals to write a story with each shipping so yeah, just throw them at me!

Thank you for reading. Please review your vote, if you liked this story, and/or if you have any suggestions for me, also if you like how I write or want me to make a specific story, I will take story requests! So yeah, I really hope I did good, I just sort of came up with it today so it probably is really bad, and I apologize for that. I promise I will write the rest of the chapters out first instead of just writing on the spot and updating the story the same day.

Once I get either 5 follows, favorites, and/or reviews with the votes, I will start writing the next chapter. I'm just doing this to make sure I'm not wasting my time with a story no one will like. Next Chapter will have what each person plays or does. Sorry I ramble on, good night everyone! Have a fantastic day/night!

 **Next Chapter: The Worst First Day at School** **-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to everyone who was waiting for this, for so long. I tried to finish it Way sooner than this. Literally, I was going to post it Thursday that same week before the event I was going to for my theatre but I woke up late and didn't finish the story in time. Then I was really busy being with my brother, since me and him are extremely close, and since he is moving out soon I was trying to be with him as much as possible. I promise to at least try to post once every week or two. I start school August 12th so that's another reason why every week or two weeks, since I will be at school.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Chapter 2 doesn't have any songs in it, sorry guys, but I promise the next chapter will have songs and practicing songs. I hope to post that chapter by the 8th, which I have auditions on that day. I'll talk more about this and the votings after the story! ;) Oh, before I forget, Lisanna x Bickslow has been added (thank you PrincessLorie)!**

 **Once again I am extremely sorry for the late update. So I will tell you all my basic schedule or at least the things I do so you can at least understand how in the world I am busy. I do theatre, it is my life. I will be playing video games while skyping my brother since he is moving. I obviously do school, I am a senior in high school. I help teach elementary school kids to sing and memorize lines. I do voice lessons. In my spare time I write mostly romantic stories, but some have action, some are mystery, and more. I mainly do theatre though. Oh, and my school, starts at 9:30 in the morning and end at 1:40. Every four weeks we have a 'semester test' and switch subjects. However, we get a week off in October, and I don't have homework! Yay! I do my homework, but I have never turned it in. I have a IQ of 145, which is a high IQ and 15 off of being a genius, so yeah, but I just have an issue with organization. So I'm trying something new this year. I will probably have theatre 3 times each week once it starts up. But I promise to continue to write my story! Kay, enough of this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt sort of rushed on it and didn't go into a lot of detail.**

 **Please note, I suck at grammar and spelling, and the fact that I have terrible organization skills. So please excuse all my possible mistakes in this. Thank you. I hope I did okay with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the songs in this nor their lyrics. I only own the plot and possible OC's.**

 **Chapter 2:** **The Worst First Day at School:**

* * *

Lisanna's POV:

I woke up, white walls and the sound of a heart rate monitor. I look around and realize I'm in a hospital, specifically in a hospital bed. I try to think back as far as I can remember.

Back to 15 minutes before the accident-

 _I was talking to the other room mates while Levy and Lucy did the dishes. They were taking_ _ **forever**_ _. Then I heard Chelia ask me, "Hey, Lisanna. What do you do, like why are you in this section when your siblings are in the other section?" I giggled at that._

 _"I play violin and piano, I also sing a bit but I don't really like doing that. You?"_

 _"I play harp and other types of percussion instruments that doesn't envole drums. Wendy plays flute and other instruments where you have to breathe into it, like trumpet, trombone, and stuff like that. What do the rest of you guys do?" Chelia asked excitedly._

 _"I play drums, and I sing!" Natsu said dramatically, recieving giggles from the girls._

 _"I play both electric and accustic guitar, and I also sing." Gray said glaring at Natsu._

 _"I play electric guitar, I can sing but I also don't like to do so." Laxus said half awake, which earns an eye-roll and then a smile from me._

 _"I sing, play bass guitar and I also play harmonica." Gajeel grunted._

 _"I'm becoming a manager, so is Cana. Jellal is becoming a composer. [If you don't know what that is, it is a song writer.]" Erza stated taking a bite out of her strawberry cheesecake._

 _"I'm the lead singer, electric guitarist, and sometimes the drummer to the band called Twin Dragon's Rock!" Sting said excitedly. Rogue rolled his eyes._

 _"I play bass guitar to that same band." Rogue stated quietly, and went back into a deep thought._

 _"I play the piano and guitar. I sing sometimes, too." Yukino, the female that could be my twin, said blushing._

 _"I guess that makes me, Levy, and my beautiful, Lucy last." everyone sighed when he said HIS beautiful Lucy. "I sing and play guitar for the band called Celestial Heros."_

 _I was about to ask another question when we heard a loud crashing noise and then Levy whimpering, "L-l- l-lu-chan!" All of us, even Laxus stood up and immediately ran to the kitchen to hear a thudding noise. When we finally got there, we found blood everywhere. Levy then passed out, onto what appears to be broken plate shards, and Lucy to be bleeding everywhere from also broken plate shards. Gray immediately yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911..._

Back to present time-

I don't remember anything after that. 'What am I doing in a room by myself?!' I thought to myself worriedly. 'Did Levy and Lucy make it here safely? Where is everyone else?' Just then before I could think up anymore questions, a nurse walked into the room. She had pretty blue hair.

"Ah! You're awake! Juvia was so worried!" the nurse said worriedly and ran over to the side of the bed.

"Who's Juvia?" I ask tiredly.

"Oh! Juvia, is Juvia's name! Juvia is sorry for not intrudecing herself. Juvia is right here!" the nurse, who I now presume is Juvia.

"Oh okay. So, Juvia, why am I in a hospital bed?" I ask half-heartedly.

"Juvia heard that you had broken plate shards stuck in you, and that when the doctor, Lyon, yanked them out, one was extremely far into your leg and has to be surgically removed." I felt my face lose all the color from it."

"S-so you mean I'm going through surgery?!" I yelped rasply. Juvia just nodded solemnly. I gulped.

Lucy's POV:

"Lu-ce... Luce... wake up Luce... Please?" I hear a soft voice say into my left ear. I groggily opened my heavy eyes. I blinked a few times to focus my blurry, tired vision. I could finally make out a face. More specifically, the face of a pink-haired boy who is staring down at me worriedly.

"N-na-tsu?" I managed to utter out. Natsu's eyes widened happily, "YES! Luce woke up!" he cheered. Then to my surprise, more cheers filled the room. I had to move my head a bit to see more faces. I could see Laxus, Gray, Cana, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and everyone else that's in my dorm except for Lisanna and Levy. "W-what happened? Where am I?" I yawned. Everyone immediately stopped cheering and just stared at me. After a few seconds of silence Gray asked me in a surprised tone, "Wait... you mean to tell us... you don't know?!" I shook my head slowly. Wendy then came up to me.

"The truth is, Lucy. You are in the hospital. However, none of us actually know **what** happened. All we know is that we heard something shatter, and then a body hitting the ground. When we got to the kitchen we saw Levy bawling on her knees, and you... with blood all around you. Gray called the hospital while Lisanna went over to help you two but she pasted out from seeing all the blood... more specifically she passed out on the shards of what appeared to be a plate. Normally, Lisanna can handle blood, but it was literally almost spread throughout the entire kitchen. Lisanna, is going to have to get surgery... a lot less than you but still, so she is in a different room." Wendy explained calmly and collected. Unfortunately for me, I don't remember anything past the point of Levy offering to help me with the dishes. Past that point is not there in my mind at all.

"Where's Levy then? Is she okay?" I asked concerned. Chelia then came up to me. "Don't worry," she said cheerfully. " Levy went to go check on Lisanna. The reason why we were all here is because we were hoping you would know what happened. Levy won't tell us anything because apparently she made a promise to you that she wouldn't say anything about what you guys talked about, and the only way we **could** find out is if you **wanted** to tell us yourself. But you don't even remember it." I nodded. Then a white-haired man came in. He gave Gray a glare, then he continued over to me.

"Okay, visiting time is over." he said cooly. Everyone grumbled and whined about it, but slowly gave in and turned to leave. I saw the man preparing a shot. He said while he was still fixing up the shot, "My name is Doctor Lyon. I will be your doctor and surgeon." he then was wiping the spot on my arm he was going to stick the shot into. I noticed that Gray was the last one to leave, but then he stopped and turned around. "You better keep her safe Lyon. If you don't we will ma-" Gray was the last person I heard before I went into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

Lisanna's POV:

I woke up the next day, Monday, which was the first day of school. Apparently they are going to do the surgery tomorrow. I felt something heavy on my lap and my right hand. I looked over to see what was on me, to find a short, blue-haired girl, with an orange head band holding her bangs back, lying on top of me. Levy, she must have came to check on me after I fell asleep. I smiled and gently combed my fingers through her bright blue hair. Just then I heard the door creak open to reveal Juvia. She quickly came in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"H-hey Juvia?" I asked quietly so I didn't wake up Levy, since it was 4 o' clock in the morning.

"Y-yes?!" Jucia asked shocked.

"Can I pleeaasse go to school today?! It's the first day of school and I promise to come back here afterwards so plleeeeaaaaasssseeeee?" I begged.

"J-juvia... Juvia doesn't know. That probably wouldn't be good for you." Juvia said.

"Please Juvia! I just need crutches. I promise not to use that leg. _**PLEASE?!**_ " I was starting to become desperate. Juvia sighed.

"Juvia will ask the doctor, but Lisanna, will have to take a bunch of pain medicine." Juvia said as she left to go ask. I prayed that the doctor would allow me to go. I mean it was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression.

Lucy's POV (at the same time as Lisanna, which is 4 am):

I awoke in a new room. I looked around and found a button that said, 'call nurse'. I pressed it and waited. A few seconds later, a pink-haired girl came in. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm nurse Aries. Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Am I allowed to go to school?" I asked the cute, frieghtened girl.

"S-sorry! I-I don't know... I'm so sorry. I'll g-go ask, sorry." she said in a voice that sounded terrified. And hurried out of the room. After a few minutes, she came in with Lyon who didn't look too happy. 'He probably isn't a morning person either.' I thought to myself.

"Absolutely not." Lyon stated firmly.

"Why not? You could call one of my maids at my home to come wheel me around if need-be." I said knowing the exact person I wanted to call.

"You need to recover first. Having surgery on your legs and feet yesterday, then going to _school_?! No! I can't allow that, and I won't." Lyon said sternly. I realized then what I had to do to get him to give in. ' Operation- Puppy-dog mode.' I thought to myself confidently.

"P-wease, doctor Lyon. I promise to come back and not move too much! PLEASE?!" I gave fake tears and my best puppy look. He sighed.

"Fine... Aries, go get Juvia and call ONE person of Lucy's choice that she had in mind and go with her to school. Make sure she is okay. If something happens, I do not care how much she whines, bring her back here immediately." Aries nodded. She asked me what the number was she should call and I told her. I wanted Virgo to come. Virgo told Aries that she would be there in exactly one hour.

Normal POV:

Since Lisanna and Lcuy finally got permission to go to their first day of school, they left the hospital to go to their dorm to get ready for the day. At the time, it was 4:30 am. When they (plus Aries, Juvia, and Virgo) got to their dorms, they both got dressed (Lucy with the help of Aries and Virgo; Lisanna with the help of Juvia.) and left to school. Their homeroom's were the same. Which was room B81, which was Makarov's classroom. Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Cana were all in that homeroom as well. Natsu had saved the two spots next to him for Lucy and Lisanna.

There were 15 seats total in the classroom, 3 rows with 5 seats in each. The seating arrangment starting from left to right, back of the class to front of the class was: Cana, Freed Justine, Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus; Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Erza; Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, Bisca, and finally Alzack. Lucy and Lisanna were on a ton of medication to make the pain go away, so they were so mellow, it looked like they were sleep walking... or rolling in Lucy's case. The pills made them relaxed so when they had to take a lot of them they were too calm that they really couldn't pay attention in class. Lucy had a really hard time getting to her seat since she was in a wheel chair with all the intravenouses attached to her still. She was being wheeled around by Virgo, while Aries carried the intravenous pole, and Juvia was clearing the way for Lucy. Luckily for Lucy, Levy was in every class with her, and Natsu and Laxus were in all but one. Lisanna had Laxus's friends, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow in all of her classes so they helped her out.

The two girls couldn't hardly understand anything their teacher's were telling them. All they knew was they had a lot of homework and at Least 5 essays, even though, it was the first day at school. The girls could garuntee that, that day, was the absolute _**WORST**_ day at school. EVER!

* * *

 **So as promised, here are the results so far for voting:**

 **Lucy x Natsu- 3, Lucy x Laxus- 1, Lucy x Rogue- 1; Lisanna x Natsu- 2, Lisanna x Laxus- 1, Lisanna x Bickslow- 1; Gray x Juvia- 3; Mira x Freed- 3, Mira x Laxus- 1; Wendy x Romeo- 3; Cana x Bacchus- 2; Chelia x Lyon- 2, Chelia x OC- 1; Yukino x Sting- 2**

 **So, so far, the plot would have these couples: Nalu, either Lali or BickslowxLisanna, Gruvia, MiraxFreed, Rowen, CanaxBacchus, CheliaxLyon, and YukinoxSting. You can still vote, so choose your favorite pairs together. The only exceptions are Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, and possibly Evergreen and Elfman. Feel free to request other people and/or OC's for the characters. I will do any of the pairs, despite my opinion on the shippings. So yeah!**

 **Here is the information on my theatre stuff, if you actually wanted to know either more about me or what kind of performance I am doing. I am auditioning for my theatre's Fall show on the 8th, we are having workshops on the 4th,5th, and 6th. The production we are doing for the fall is, Mary Poppins, which is a musical. I am going to audition for the role of Jane Banks, since I am literally the shortest person in the high school productions. I was helping with 8, 7, and less year olds resently and the only 8 year old was up to my neck on me, which is how old Jane is so I'm pretty sure I can do it. I am 4'11" or 149.86 cm, and weigh 90 - 101 lbs or 40.82 - 45.81 kg, funny thing is that is the tallest I will ever be, I officially stopped growing so yeah. Then for our spring show, which will have auditions after I'm done with Mary Poppins, is... Les Miserables! And I will try to audition for Gavroche but my director probably will tell me no so then I will audition for Cosette. I have the voice range of a female version of a bass to a high soprano. I can sing almost every key on a piano! I am extremely excited for this year! Wish me luck! (Because my brother is a serious pessimist and tells me every year, "You aren't going to get the role.")**

 **If you are curious, I have been with this director since 6th grade. When I was in Kindergarten and Preschool I got the award of most likely to become a famous actress. Ha, that is one of my dream jobs. ;) I have been in: Annie Jr. as Molly, Oliver as chorus, Suessical Jr. as the Young Kangaroo, Phantom of the Tollbooth as Princess Rhyme (which is a play not a musical), Aladdin Jr. as Narrator 3, Once Upon a Mattress as Lady Helena, Legally Blonde as chorus, Hairspray as the Matron, Sweeney Todd as the alto in the Quintet, Grease as the Radio Voice (I sung 'Raining on Prom Night'), and lastly Shrek as Gingy the Gingerbread Man! So by the end of this school year, I will have done 13 shows with this director.**

 **OH! And I don't know if you know who this is, but Brian Yorkie, the person who wrote the musical If/then and Next to Normal, and wrote the music lyrics to the Last Ship and Catch Me if You Can. Also he got a Tony Award and some other award for his plays. Well, I got to work with him and he is related to two of my theatre friends! He is extremely nice and awesome!**

 **Okay have a great night/day! I'll start working on Chapter 3 for you all! Goodnight (since it is 10:42 pm right now for me!) XD**

 **Next Chapter:** **The Fairy Tail Club**


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**Hey guys! As promised here's chapter 3 on the 8th! I am sooooooo sore and I am extremely excited but REALLY nervous about the auditions and who I will be getting. I will not be writing anything until after I know what part I get so sorry about that. I have a friend over so also don't expect me to write anything today. Also I missed one of my plays so here is that: 12 Angry Men/Jurors inwhich I was Juror number 3, which is the sadist that is the last one to give in to Juror number 8 and say the kid isn't guilty. This chapter is in 2 parts because it would have been really long. So there won't actually be any songs in this part.**

 **Thanks everyone who has reviewed,followed, and favorited. I'm that type of person who criticizes my work tremendously so having people following and favoriting my story and such makes me extremely happy. Once again, singing is going to be in part 2 of this. So sorry for that. I know I promised it would have songs in this one but was too long. This story has some fluff using the top votes so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this, nor one of the best manga/anime ever, Fairy Tail. Only the plot and OC's (that you will find out about in part 2) are mine.**

 **Chapter 3, Part 1:** **Fairy Tail Club!**

* * *

It was 3 weeks after the first day. Lucy and Lisanna finally got out of the hospital. When they got to their dorm, they noticed that all the lights were off. Lisanna reached for the light switch. When she flipped the switch on, "WELCOME BACK!" everyone shouted, making Lisanna lose balance and falling on her butt, and Lucy screaming in fear, then laughing. It was not just the people in their dorm; it literally was all the students they knew. Most people were paired up with someone. Sting was throwing shitty pick-up lines towards Yukino who was blushing insanely; Evergreen was yelling at Elfman correcting his wording (he kept saying that Lucy and Lisanna were 'manly') saying that they are women not men so they couldn't be 'manly'; Juvia (who was there because, ever since she met Gray that first day of school, she had to know more about him.) was asking Gray many questions, mainly about his love life; Mira and Freed were hanging out on one of the small couches; Cana was having a drinking contest with a guy, who Lisanna only knew since he was in _one_ of her classes, his name was Bacchus; Levy was sitting on Gajeel's lap, reading a book while he slept, snoring loudly; Erza was correcting Jellal on how to make her favorite strawberry cake, and to make it perfect; Romeo was showing Wendy a cool new trick he could do, she watched fasicnatedly; Chelia was with Lyon, who Gray "kidnapped" (since they know each other [ **A/N: I will make a chapter about they know each other so well. I promise! ;)** ] and that everyone thought having him there would be a good idea), Chelia was telling Lyon about _**Love**_. Natsu instantly ran over to the girls, and picked Lucy up, and then carried her away over his shoulder, making Lisanna giggle. Lisanna stood up after watching Lucy get carried away because of her pink-haired friend, she felt a little bit envious but got over it quickly when Bickslow came up to her and asked her if she wanted to hangout, and t oher surprise the dolls that are always with him, repeated 'hang out'. She accepted immediately. Then they partied tll 6 in the morning.

Lucy's POV:

I felt so comfy and warm, I really didn't want to get out of bed. I reached my arm out to grab my clock to see what time it was, but for some reason it wasn't there. I tried to find the desk it was on, without opening my eyes of course, but it wasn't anywhere. I finally got sick of aimlessly trying to find it so I opened my eyes slightly, then after a few seconds my eyes readjusted and went wide. I wasn't in my room at all. 'Why am I not in my... Oh... that's right everyone threw that party for me and Lisanna.' I processed in my head, 'Wait... if I'm not in my room...' I looked around this foreign room I was in as I thought to myself, 'And I'm obviously NOT in the lounge anymore...' I gulped. I turned my head slightly to confirm what I had processed in my brain, 'that means I'm in..' I saw Natsu breathing quietly, which, every so often had a soft snore. 'Natsu's room!' I squeaked as I confirmed it, I was in Natsu's room... sleeping with him, in his bed, with him also in the bed with me. He turned a bit and muttered tiredly, "Shut up, Luce. I'm trying to sleep." I tried to get off the bed but, had another reality check, I couldn't move because Natsu was holding me... tightly. "Just my luck." I whimpered as I tried not to think too much into this situation. But of course, I thought too much about it and tried to break free, which in return made Natsu grip tighter. I eventually gave up and went back to sleep, from being exausted from trying too hard to get out of the grip.

Lisanna's POV:

I heard snoring around me, talking, and movement around me. I gently open my eyes to see everyone... well almost everyone... sleeping around thoughout the lounging area. I felt something around my waist, when I looked to see what it was I saw arms. 'Bickslow... is holding me?' I thought to myself as I checked to see if thought correctly, which I did. I could feel a blush coming to my face, I decided to ignore it though, and go back to sleep. I then had dreams of Natsu, Laxus, and Bickslow fighting over me, but some time in it Natsu was getting married to Lucy, me and Levy were her bridemaids. I wanted to see who I was paired up with but I woke up, to my misfortune, before I could find out.

Normal POV:

The next day, after everyone woke up and all the guest who were not apart of their dorm left, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, and Lisanna all met up in Lucy's, making Lucy very unhappy, room. The topics they were going to discuss were: band name, practice days, and the Fairy Tail Club. Levy told everyne Lucy's idea for the band name, which shocked Lucy because she didn't remember any of that; Natsu loved the idea and agreed immediately. Lucy blushed a bright, saturated red. Everyone else quickly agreed that their band name was going to be 'The Band of Fairies'. The second part was the most difficult thing to discuss because everyone did different activities and such that finding time at least 3 times a week with **everyone** able to make it was extremely hard to d. But after 2 hours of argueing over it they made the practice days every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so that who ever can't make it will be able to come any of the other times. The final discussion was about Lucy and Lisanna, and that they should join the club. After describing what the club is and such, both girls agreed to join. After the discussion, they all raised their right arms into the sky and made a backwards checkmark with their thumb and index finger.

Lucy's POV:

After we had that long discussion and everyone was leaving my room. I grabbed Natsu's shoulder. He turned his head and looked at me confused. "Hey, Natsu. Can I talk to you once everyone leaves?" I ask noticing Lisanna and Levy making kissing faces and winking at me, being the last two other than me and Natsu in my room. I rolled my eyes at them and then looked back at Natsu, to see him nodding. The two, Levy and Lisanna left when Natsu looked at them. I closed my door, locking it so no one could randomly re-enter. Then I turned to Natsu, and walked up to him. I got right up to him, grabbing his head with hands. I leaned my head in closer to his as he did to me...

* * *

 **Here are the votes so far: Bickslow x Lisanna - 2, Mira x Laxus- 2, Lisanna x Laxus- 1, Natsu x Lucy- 4, Natsu x Lisanna- 2, Laxus x Lucy- 1, Gray x Juvia- 4, Yukino x Sting-2, Romeo x Wendy- 4, Chelia x Lyon- 2, Bacchus x Cana- 3, Mira x Freed- 3, Rogue x Lucy- 1, Chelia x OC- 1**

 **So the ones that are wining right now are:**

 **Natsu x Lucy- 4**

 **Gray x Juvia- 4**

 **Romeo x Wendy- 4**

 **Cana x Bacchus- 3**

 **Mira x Freed- 3**

 **Chelia x Lyon- 2**

 **Lisanna x Bickslow- 2**

 **Please continue to vote in the reviews for your favorite shipping! I hope you all like my story! (BTW: aren't cliffhangers the best! ;D) I am hoping to update before my school starts, which is the 12th but, since that probably won't happen, I'll try to update by the 16th. Theatre, school, singing, and writing, with other things like drawing and playing video games are basically everything I do so yeah. Also, I will probably not be writing anything until I know my role I am in Mary Poppins because of anxiety. Thanks! I'll try updating soon! 3**


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! :D I'm extremely happy! I got Jane in Mary Poppins! 3 Literally I am in every scene except for two and there are 26 scenes in total, so I am on stage 24/26 or 12/13, which makes 92.30769231% of the time! :D :D :D School has actually been kinda fun. Which coming from me is shocking. I hate school, but I really like this school I am going to.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or follow this story. I'm surprised I actually am updating this on the date that I said I would. Schools been overwhelming, not with homework, since I don't get homework, but just the atmosphere and stuff. Plus, hardly no sleep, haha, I'm bad at sleeping when I'm supposed to, but very skilled at sleeping during the day! :D**

 **In this part, you will get to meet my OC's for this story! Yay! :3 There so far are 7 in total, 3 males, 4 females. Also in this one I** **will** **have songs!**

 **Hope you guys like Chapter 3, Part 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any song, nor do I own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot, and my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Fairy Tail Club (Part 2)**

( _from the last2 sentences of part 1_ )

I got right up to him, grabbing his head with hands. I leaned my head in closer to his as he did to me...

Then I suddenly let go and kicked him hard in the face. "LUUUUCCCCY KICK!" he went flying across the room and into the wall, next to the door. "That is for yesterday, Dragneel!" I yelled as I walk towards him. He rubs his face where I kicked him.

"OWW! That HURT!... What the hell happened yesterday, that made you KICK ME IN THE FACE?!" He complained. I sighed.

"WHY the hell was I in YOUR room, in YOUR bed, with YOU in it TOO?" I asked angrily, but truth is I... kinda... I don't know... liked it? Maybe... nah. No way I'd fall for him... Right?

"... OHHhhhhhhh... that was because I was lonely. And you were really comfortable." He smiled brightly. I face palmed myself.

"Natsu..." I said still in the face palm.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that if someone saw that I was in your bed with you, they'd think we have a thing." I looked up at him, making a 'Really?' face. He gave me a quizzical look. I sighed again. "Do you understand what that means?" I asked him blankly. He shook his head, 'no'. "It means, that they would think we were lovers, and that we just... you know... did it..." I try explaining. He gave me a confused look.

"Did... _it_? What does _it_ mean and why would they think that?" He asked innocently.

"You don't know what _**it**_ is?! Geez, Natsu... I'm surprised you don't know that, when you are friends with Cana." I shook my head disappointedly.

"Also, we would never be lovers." He said randomly. I looked at him shocked.

"W-why not?" I stuttered by accident. Feeling a blush coming onto my face.

"Because you're weird. Ya, weirdo!" He gave a big, cheeky, toothy grin towards me. I walked up to him.

" **I'm the WEIRDO?! You are SURELY mistakened, because YOU don't know what IT is! At least, I know what things mean!** **Also, how am I weird?** " I asked him feriously. He just kept smiling which pissed me off even more.

"'Cause... you're Lucy! And Lucy is Lucy, which is a weirdo." I slapped him. "OWWWW. LUCE, STOP HITTING ME!... **ERZA! LUCY'S BULLYING ME!"** Natsu yelled really loudly. I froze. If anyone scares me, it would be Erza when she is angry. Everyone has told me stories about her angry, and if that happens, I'm gone...

"LUCY! NATSU! STOP FIGHTING IN THERE OR I'M GOING TO BUST DOWN THIS DOOR AND BEAT BOTH OF YOU!" Erza scram from the other side of my door. My heart was beating fast.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Natsu whined. I gave him a dirty look.

"YES YOU DID! Your the one who dragged me into your room yesterday. You _Perv_." I argued back. Then we both heard Erza say, "YOU DID WHAT NATSU?!" Natsu gulped. "Lucy, I'm giving you permission to beat up Natsu." Erza then walked away. We heard her footsteps fade into the lounge. I then turned to face Natsu again, who is now giving me the look of 'Oh Shit!'. I smirked, today was going to be a very revengeful day.

Normal POV:

The next day, was a school day. Natsu forced Lucy to help him through the day, since she beated him up the previous day, leaving Natsu with a busted lip, lots of bruises, and a black eye. Lucy had told Natsu that she went easy on him, so he started calling her Erza's blond, thin twin. Lucy didn't like that name, though, but Erza seemed to, though, she had no idea why Natsu was calling Lucy that. The school day overall was boring. That was until after school when they had the first meeting for that years, Fairy Tail Club!

The Fairy Tail Club was a mixture of both the band and the theatrical parts of the school. The band portion was normally with Makarov Drayer, while the theatrical portion was normally with Mavis Vermillion, which are the two princpal's of the school. The Fairy Tail Club this year had 32 students in it. The band portion had: The Band of Fairies- Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel; The Thunder Legion- Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow; 3 out of the 4 Sky Sisters- Wendy, Romeo, and *Ray (Chelia is also apart of this group but is in the Lamia Scale Club instead) [There are approxamitely 6 other clubs like the Fairy Tail Club]; The Western Sheriffs- Alzack, Bisca, and *Rin; The Celestial Souls- Loke, Aquarius, Taurus, and Scorpio; and finally the Managers - Erza and Cana, while the theatre portion had: Mirajane, Elfman, Kiana, Reedus, Gemini, *Siren, *Yuriko, *Aeolus, *Alethia, and *Frost.

 _ **(A/N: *Name = my OC character's! :D :3)**_

All these students would work on whatever they had to for their part of the school, except on certain days, where they do fun things together and try different stuff. The clubs are for the competetions that every great band/theatre school does, and so the clubs are made for the bands and the actors/actresses get ready for what is called, "The Battle of the Clubs!" In certain circumstances, people from other clubs, bands, etc. join each other and perform something together. All the students in these clubs will compete against each other first in each school, determining which band out of each club, or which actor/actress out of each club will get to represent their club. Then they go against each other (the picked people/band from each club go against each other) to see who represents their school in their specified part of the school. Then that group goes against their school district, which for this school would be Magnolia. Then who ever was chosen from there would compete against the region, which would be Fiore. After that, would then be state, then country, and then finally world. Mirajane Strauss had gotten to country, representing FMTHS for the theatrical portion but didn't get first place in country, she got second place though, but only first place moves on.

This day, in the Fairy Tail Club, was to: 1) see who would all be there, 2) to see what each band/person does, and 3) to find out who is the ultimate best band and actor/actress in the club so far. "Since Chelia isn't in the Fairy Tail Club, they, as a group get to choose one person from another group to take Chelia's place in the club. Chelia will join her band when the actual competion is held but for practice reasons, they get to choose one person." Makarov explained to everyone, when everyone who signed up was there.

"There are 7 main clubs including this club, at FMTHS. There is: the Fairy Tail Club, which you all are in, and is obviously the best choice! Then there is the Lamia Scale Club, the Mermaid Heel Club, the Quatro Cerberus, or as we like to call them, the Quatro Puppy Club. Then there is: the Blue Pegasus Club, the Saber Tooth Club, and finally the Crime Sorciere Club." Mavis cheerfully spoke.

"And so we are going to choose the best band" Makarov started, as Mavis interupted, ending his sentence with, "and the best actor and actress, in our band!" Everyone cheered happily to what they said.

"The band portion will come with me, while the theatrical people stay here with Mavis." Makarov said earning cheering. All the bands got up and started following Makarov. Mira and Elfman gave Lisanna a proud look as she walked by them. Lisanna smiled at them and continued to follow.

"Okay so, I'm going to choose a random group who will go first." Makarov said as he entered the band room. "I hope you all know what to sing and play, because if not I will have you do something ridiculious, and childish just to be entertained." He smiled, everyone sweat-dropped at those words, as he laughed loudly. "I'm joking. But I will have Mavis pick a random song with the sheet music, and Mavis has a tendency... to go in the direction I mentioned early. Heh." He finished. Lucy felt nervous but Natsu grabbed her hand and squeezed it sending her a message saying, 'everythings going to be okay. I promise.' Lisanna giggled at that whole sit, earning a glare from Lucy making Lisanna giggle more.

"The first band that will be performing is..." Makarov said as he picked a random band name out of his beer mug, just because he felt like he should use his beer mug. "The Celestial Souls! Then it is, The Western Sheriffs, and after them, it's the Tunder Legion. Then the Band of Fairies, and finally the Sky Sisters!" Makarov announced. "Now I shall give you... 5 minutes to pick 4 songs to sing and play, then me, Erza, and Cana will judge since they are going to become managers. Alright?... GO!" And everyone split into their groups.

Lucy's POV:

After Makarov shouted Go, we all went into our bands, to decide what songs and who does what. I however, was the person who was picked to do Chelia's part. That means I am now in two different groups that have to do 4 songs each. Ugh.

"Hey guys, so what should we play?" Natsu said as we all grouped up. I then had a few songs come to mind.

"I have a few ideas." I said. Everyone looked at me. Then I said, " We could do a song that everyone sings, then a song that the girls sing then the guys sing, and for a final song have a soloist or a duet." I said.

Gray smirked at what I had just said then added, "So I'm going to guess you have everything already planned out?" I shrugged.

"I mean I have ideas but you guys can decide wheither or not to do them." I said casually. He nodded back at me, which I presumed meant 'then go on and tell us'. "So for the song everyone sings in, I was thinking may be, Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3. Then for the all girls song, Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, and for the all boys song, Fashionably Late by Falling in Reverse. And the last one I don't know." I said. Then Lisanna came up to me and said, "We could do a deut, and sing Take a Hint by Ellizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice!" We all agreed. Then I went to the Sky Sisters and was told everything I had to do for their songs.

When it was time for the Band of Fairies we setted up or instruments and things, then Natsu was the one who was going to introduce our band. "Hey everyone! We are the Band of Fairies and we are going to sing Don't Trust Me, followed by Shake it Off, and Fashionably Late. Then to finish up Luce and Lisanna are going to sing Take a Hint!" Everyone in the audience cheered. Then we setted up for the first song.

( **A/N: okay since these songs have multiple people in them I'm going to give you a key to know who is singing!** This text for Don't Trust Me means Gray is singing; _This means Natsu is singing;_ **Gajeel is singing;** this means the girls; _**and this means all the guys**_!)

Black dress, with the tights underneath. I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth, and she's an actress, _actress_ , but she ain't got no need. She's go money from her parents, in a trust fund back east.

 **T-t-t-tongues,** always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef... That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't FUCKING scared of him!

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _ **Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me.**_

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me._

X's on the back of your hands, wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, and the setlist, _setlist_ , you stole off the stage, has red and purple lipstick all over the page.

 **Br-br-br-bruises,** cover your arms. Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm, and the best is, _best is,_ no one knows who you are. Just another girl... alone at the bar.

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me._

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me._

 **Shush girl... shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller... and talk with your hips. I said,** _ **shush girl... shut your lips! Do the Helen Keller... and talk with your hips!**_ **I Said,** _ **Shush girl... shut your lips! Do the Helen Keller... and talk with your**_ **hips!**

Woah...woah...woah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Woah. Woah.

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me._

 _ **She wants to touch me.**_ Woah. _**She wants to love me.**_ Woah. _ **She'll never leave me.**_ Woah, woah, oh oh.

 _Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Won't trust me._

The other bands were chearing loudly for us as we finished. I felt kind of bad for Natsu since he had to do all this looking gross with all the bruises and stuff I left on him. But to be fair he so totally deserved it! Then us girls got ready for our song, Shake it Off.

( **A/N: Another key. Yay.** Lucy is this text. _Levy._ **Lisanna.** _Levy and Lucy._ **Lucy and Lisanna.** _**Levy and Lisanna.**_ All.)

 _I stay up too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say._ **Mhmm.** _That's what people say._ **Mhmm.**

 **I go on too many dates. But I can't make them stay. At least, that's what people say.** _Mhmm._ **That's what people say.** _Mhmm._

But I keep cruising. Can't stop, won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind, saying it's gonna be alright.

Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play.

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break.**

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

I never miss a beat. I'm lighting up my feet. And that's what they don't see. _**Mhmm.**_ That's what they don't see. _ **Mhmm.**_

I'm dancing on my own. _**Dancing on my own.**_ I'll make the moves up as I go. _**Moves up as I go.**_ And that's what they don't know. _**Mhmm.**_ That's what they don't know. _**Mhmm.**_

But I keep cruising. _Can't stop, won't stop grooving_. _It's like I got this_ music in my mind, saying it's gonna be alright.

Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play.

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break.**

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

I shake it off, I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off , I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

 **Hey, hey, hey. Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty dirty cheats of the world. You could have been getting down to this sick beat.**

 _My ex man brought his new girlfriend. She's like "Oh my god. I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over baby. We could shake, shake, shake."_

Yeeaaaahhhhhhhh Ooooohhhhhhh. _**Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play.**_

 _ **And the haters gonna hate, hate,**_ (haters gonna hate) _ **hate, hate, hate.**_

 _ **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.**_

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break** , (mhmmm) **break, break.**

And the fakers gonna fake _ **,**_ (fakers gonna fake.) _**fake, fake, fake, fake.**_

 _ **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.**_

I Shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

I shake it off, I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off , I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off, I shake it off. _Whahoooo._

I Shake it off, I shake it off.

I shake it off, I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off , I shake it off. I-I-I shake it off, I shake it off. _Ahh ah ahhh._

We got a standing ovation from some of the people in the audience. Then we let the guys take over, I got to be apart of this song for one part, which is a very funny part!

( **A/N: here's the key for this song!** Natsu. _Gray._ **Gajeel.** Lucy. _**All except for Lucy.**_ _ **Gajeel and Gray.**_ _Gray and Natsu._ **Natsu and Gajeel.** )

 _It's 9 o'clock on the dot, at the spot, and I'm hanging' with her friends again._

 _Great taste, a beautiful place, and you're fashionably late._ **Hey!**

And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you, makes you cry again.

 **Without a doubt; sorry about,** _ **Making out with your friends.**_ **Go!**

 _ **Na na nah, na na nah, na na nah na. Na na nah na na nah nah na nahna. Na na nah na na nah na nah nah na na nah. Na na nah na nah.**_

 _I love the way that this began, started off right, so innocent._ _ **I'm letting you know, I'm letting you go,**_ **I want your best friend. I'm givin' it up and asking why, you seem so shocked and so surprised.** _ **I'm sorry it hurts, I'm surely a jerk, I understand why you're mad.**_

 _Don't talk that crap when you call me back, as a matter of fact, don't act like that. Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong._ **Wrong!**

 _It's 9 o'clock on the dot, at the spot, and I'm hanging' with her friends again._

 _Great taste, a beautiful place, and you're fashionably late._ **Hey!**

And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you, makes you cry again.

 **Without a doubt; sorry about,** _ **Making out with your friends.**_ Mwah!

 _ **Na na nah, na na nah, na na nah na. Na na nah na na nah nah na nahna. Na na nah na na nah na nah nah na na nah. Na na nah na nah.**_

 _It's got nothing to do with how youlook. Just another excuse to write a hook._ _I'm letting you know, she liked my post up on my Facebook._ And after all you're not my type, but all your friends are pretty nice. **You know what I mean, stop making a scene, and take some words of advice.**

 _Don't talk that crap when you call me back, as a matter of fact, don't act like that. Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong._ Right?

 _It's 9 o'clock on the dot, at the spot, and I'm hanging' with her friends again._

 _Great taste, a beautiful place, and you're fashionably late._ **Hey!**

And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you, that makes you cry again.

 **Without a doubt; sorry about,** _ **Making out with your friends.**_

 _And I've got the topic conversation now, and I know I'm running out of time._ **Yeah!** _It's on an honest demonstration now,_ _you're not the only one._ _ **Not the only**_ **one.**

 _Don't talk that crap when you call me back, as a matter of fact, don't act like that. Everybody knows you're right, everybody sing along ah._

And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, makes you cry again.

 **Without a doubt; sorry about, Fucking all your friends.** What?

 _It's 9 o'clock on the dot, at the spot, and I'm hanging' with her friends again._

 _Great taste, a beautiful place, and you're fashionably late._ **Hey!**

And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you, makes you cry again.

 **Without a doubt; sorry about,** _ **Making out with your friends.**_

 _Na na nah, na na nah, na na nah na. Na na nah na na nah nah na nahna. Na na nah na na nah na nah nah na na nah. Na na nah na nah._

 **Making out with your friends.**

 _Na na nah, na na nah, na na nah na. Na na nah na na nah nah na nahna. Na na nah na na nah na nah nah na na nah. Na na nah na nah._

 **Making out with your friends.**

 _Without a doubt, sorry about having sex with all your friends._ Hahaha!

We got more people to stand up with that song. Then it was time for me and Lisanna's song. I was still very nervous. Lisanna patted me on the back as we setted up for the final song.

( **A/N:** Lucy. _Lisanna._ **Both.** )

 **La. lalalala La lalalala La lalalala lalala.**

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left or from the right.

 _I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the..._

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.

 _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth. And_ **that is when it started going south.**

 **OH!**

 **Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!**

I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top. You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was... STOP!

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped. You'd_ **be here and I'd be on a yacht.**

 **OH!**

 **Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!**

 **What about "NO" don't you get? So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested.**

It's about time that you're leaving. _I'm gonna count to three and, open my eyes and_ **you'll be go-o-o-one!**

 _One!_ Get your hands off my- _Two!_ Or I'll punch you in the- _Three!_ Stop your staring at my... **Hey!** Take a hint, take a hint!

 **I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!** _Woaaohhhh!_ **Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!**

 **La lalalalala la lalalala.**

And after everybody finished. The announcement rung through the room.

"The Band of Fairies, wins for our best so far band!" We all got super excited. "Now, I'm going to tell you the date of the first competition." Makarov said making us stop and be quiet.

"It is going to be in December. Theme is still undecided. I will tell you about that part when it comes out... so... LET'S PARTY!" He shouts and everyone shouts and starts to party.

Little did any of us expect what was going to happen to us in December. But for now none of us could've cared less. We just won! But still... that was a major issue...

* * *

 **So... How did you like part 2? I'll go into more details about the OC's later. But now you know their names. The females are: Rin, Siren, Alethia, and Frost, while the males are: Ray, Yuriko, and Aeolus. I may add more, but so far that is what I have! :)**

 **Okay so here are the votings so far!**

 **Lisanna x Bickslow - 3, Mira x Laxus - 2, Lisanna x Laxus - 1, Lucy x Natsu - 6, Lisanna x Natsu - 2, Lucy x Laxus - 1, Juvia x Gray - 5, Yukino x Sting - 3, Wendy x Romeo - 5, Chelia x Lyon - 3, Cana x Bacchus - 4, Mira x Freed - 4, Lucy x Rogue - 1, and Chelia x OC - 1**

 **So the leaders are:**

 **NaLu-6**

 **Bickslow x Lisanna-3**

 **GrUvia-5**

 **Yukino x Sting-3**

 **RoWen-5**

 **Chelia x Lyon-3**

 **Cana x Bacchus-4**

 **Mira x Freed-4**

 **Please continue voting for your favorite shipments! I literally have been so busy I wrote this all today. XD so it would be on time! So tomorrow I start my first practice for Mary Poppins! Yay!**

 **Oh! Also I found out the genre I listen to most of music. Alternative. More specifically Emo/Pop Punk. I find that interesting, but I listen to basically anything, except dubstep, and rap. Some rap is okay but I don't like it a lot.**

 **Okay, well. I wish everyone a happy night/day depending on where you guys live. And also a great day of summer break/a great school day tommorrow/work day... since I don't know if my readers are in school, out of school, still on break, or what. But have a great day tomorrow. I know I will!**

 **I'm going to try to update by the 21st, since that is my Birthday! Yay! I'll be turning 17 this year. I'm a senior in high school, just for the record. Well anyways, it is past my bed time, since I have school tomorrow at 9 am, so yeah. Love you all! 3 :3**

 **Chapter 4 -** _ **Is This a Date?!**_


End file.
